


Queen's Gambit

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Justified
Genre: Anubis warriors, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, shark cages, shirtless rage (because), sultry blondes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: Steve McGarrett is the only member of his ohana without a mate, Danny and Kono want to fix this, Chin is not so sure, and Lou is staying out of it.The relative peace of Hawai'i is about to be shattered by a sultry blonde, a cowboy and a small girl.In the plague of shirtlessness that follows, Danny despairs (at length, with actions), Kono hasn't had so much fun in forever (It's like surfing the pipe in the dark) and the others are suitably confused and shocked.There are Anubis Warriors, and the museum is under threat...And a Grimm is missing his Zauberbiest...Danny would rather order pineapple on his pizza.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been tickling the back of my brain for a very long time.
> 
> I make no apologies, this is crack-y, and has a lot of fluff (of the tooth-rotting variety), occasional moments of owie... and there will be happy endings.

Sometimes Tim Gutterson wondered exactly why he had hitched himself to Raylan Givens’ special brand of chaos. Nothing with Raylan was ever straight forward (that would be too much to hope for, a settled life), their association should have ended with Raylan saying goodbye and transferring to Miami, and Tim hoping out loud that the next guy could keep up.

It didn’t. End there. Like it should have done.

Raylan transferred. Art retired. A very new broom arrived to sweep the office clean, Rachel accepted a task force in the Pacific NorthWest, and left very shortly after with promises of her own promotion. Five months later, Tim, who hated change, and Art’s replacement with equal intensity, found himself in the Miami Office, without entirely realising how he had gotten there.

 

Five more months, and Tim was packing again. Without really meaning to, and very confused he was too. Winona and Richard were moving, obviously Willa was going too, and Raylan had managed to finagle himself a posting to the Hawai’i Office; with a place for Tim too, should he accept it.

Tim accepted. Grumbling every step of the way.

Accepting that from the day Raylan left the Kentucky Office, casually handing over the paperback in his desk drawer that Tim was almost certainly bound to follow.

There was a note between the pages of that book. Tim could admit to himself that for a moment or two that the words blurred, as he realised the casual thing he had with Raylan, which Tim was going to man up and accept was over, was real and strong, and far from casual.

So Tim grumbled (for form's sake) and accepted and carried on, because this was Raylan, and Tim might be a bit messed up, and overly fond of a beer or three, but he would follow Raylan to the ends of the earth if necessary, and they both knew it.


End file.
